Typically gamers participate in a game in isolation or in small groups without any impact on the gaming community as a whole. The gamers perform tasks in a game in order to progress to its ending. Other player's actions generally have no bearing upon each other's game state. For instance a million players might participate in a game mission, but they do so as a million individuals with a million individual outcomes. Some games and game modes allow for limited shared experiences but not on a global or game community wide scale. To truly have global game play impacts, the entire population of a game must be allowed to share in the progress and rewards of a game play task. These and other drawbacks exist.